Pikmin 2 Prototype Cutscene Text
The following are changed Cutscene Text excerpts from the Pikmin 2 Prototype Disc. These were extracted from another wiki, The Cutting Floor. Many of these changes are text color changes, which cannot be shown on the wiki due to coding issues, so please keep that in mind when reading. Crash Landing Along with some minor rewording to get the text to fit, Olimar and Louie's names are now color-coded. Louie's Link Saving some space by eliminating unneeded words, and fixing some grammar. Same thing here. Plus, you can't actually talk to the ship. Though that would be pretty great. Meet Red Pikmin Some odd sentence structuring was fixed. Reformatted to fit in the message box. Onion Mechanics Text is colored to emphasize important points for the confused and lazy. Here too. The First Treasure The Ship sounds more excited about its fortune in the final script. Day 1 Ends Extremely minor grammar fix. Day 2 Starts This text is more cynical in the final script. Damaged Suit The main change here is altering "spacesuit" to be two words. The Gate The script for this cutscene in the early text suggests it would have appeared before the gate was destroyed, not after. The early script uses this cutscene to teach the player how to destroy gates, while the final text, at this point, reiterates everything the player learned on Day 1. Finding the First Cave More rewording and reformatting for space reasons. First Cave Intro The final sentence flows a bit better. Enemies != Treasure This was depluralized. Which is not a word, but it should be. Deeper Into the Cave Slight changed for the ominous. Violet Candypop Bud The early script pretty much spoils what's about to happen, so it was changed. Meet Purple Pikmin Reworded to fit in the message box. Yet another set of minor punctuation changes. Return to the Surface The early script gives an explanation as to why time doesn't pass inside caves, and the random generation of the caves. For whatever reason, this was completely removed from the final version. Day 2 Ends The Ship addresses both Olimar and Louie in the original script, while the final is more ambiguous. Extinction Averted Onion is properly capitalized in the final game. Eating Nectar Olimar wishes he had more than one subordinate. Using Spicy Spray Reworded to fit in the message box. 95 Pikmin Message box limits are tricky. Intro - White Flower Garden This is a formatting change. Slight rewording. Loot is a cool word. Ivory Candypop Bud Identical text, but it's colored to give the player a bit of an extra push. White Pikmin Eaten Rewording + punctuation changes. Burgeoning Spiderwort Mold Intro - Citadel of Spiders Changing "life-threatening" to "program-terminating" changes the ship's message from concern for the captains to cowardly self-interest. Also, it's a pun. Yellow Pikmin Spotted This got polished. Meet Yellow Pikmin Reworded to (wait for it) fit in the message box. Intro - Glutton's Kitchen The ship's text was made less ponderous. Meet Blue Pikmin Reworded to make sense. Intro - Frontier Cavern Intro - Subterranean Complex This game loves ellipses... Intro - Bulblax Kingdom Intro - Snagret Hole Acoustic sounds better than audio. Intro - Shower Room The Ship's amazing rock reading dialogue was replaced with the game telling the player about game controls again for some reason. Intro - Submerged Castle Waterwraith Appears Message fitting rejiggery. Meet Bulbmin Because bulborb is a species, it was decapitalized, which is also not a word but should be. Return to The Planet Intro - Cavern of Chaos The early script doesn't seem to know what "keep in check" means. Intro - Dream Den More rewriting to improve how the text reads. Louie is Found Corrected in the final script, since Louie isn't actually buried in the treasure. Standard space-saving change. Louie Rescued Very slight censorship and tightening. And again. Challenge Mode Intro Challenge Mode - Next Floor Aesthetic rewording? Yep. Category:Pikmin 2